First Fight
by C.I.Gataki21
Summary: Stiles and Derek end up having there first fight and as we all know things get said in the heat of the moment that we often don't mean,Stiles worries he hurt Derek and Derek mopes in his car feeling angry. A certain person bring them together and after talking them have make up sex.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the plot.

Ok so here's another Derek and Stiles after a while of being away so little rusty on the sex scene, I was trying for sensual in their love making not like the other heated times I write. Also I'm really sure of myself when it comes to emotinal stuff so I hope I got it.

Props to Athaela for helping me choose where they did it, I was debating between the couch or in front of the fire and she said fire with a fluffy rug...while I don't think the Sheriff would have a fluffy rug in the house I still went with the fire option.

Ok so I think I got all the mistakes now, or the ones I could see. Also changed the end slightly but just half one one line, nothing big.

I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

First Fight.

Stiles pushed Derek away from him "Stop." But his mate just moved to stand before him, anger flashed to life and before he knew it he pushed….really pushed Derek across the clearing feeling his teeth growing and looked to see nails dominating his fingers. For fuck sake he did not need this shit now but Stiles snapped his head up when a growl sounded through the clearing loudly, it wasn't the fact Derek growled it was the way it sounded.

Angry, a warning and the flash of Red eyes made Stiles flash "You don't get to pull that shit with me."

"Shit." Derek shook his arms flinging mud from his jacket and palm glaring at his mate "You started it and I will finish it, do not push me on this." His mate was being stupid and that was fine, he could be stupid all he wanted however no way, shape or unspoken agreement did that mean Stiles could push him away.

"Push you; fucking push I swear to god I will fucking kick your ass." Stiles growled baring his teeth "I just wanted normal but with you it's everything not normal." He narrowed his eyes before turning and walked away all of three steps before hands yanked him back. He stumbled but as he did so he drove his elbow into Derek's stomach before twisting his torso slamming his hands into the idiot's shoulders causing him to skid back before hitting the mud.

Derek felt fur prickling the underside of his skin "One more time Stiles, I dare you."

Stiles pointed at him shaking his hand "That right there." He kicked the ground sending a mixture of bark, leaves and mud at Derek "Your eyes are red, never with me have you tried that before and if you try now I swear to god."

"You will what." Derek moved quickly crowding his mate uncaring mud dripped from his chin or that his clothes where trashed, fuck it the rain was starting to fall but until he sorted this out with his mate nobody was going anywhere "Call off your bitch of a best friend."

Scott growled staying by the tree yet his eyes went to Jackson who stood on the other side.

"Kiss my ass." He stepped back yet Derek's chest bumped his and Stiles growled pushing right back "Move away from me." This was supposed to be a pack meeting yet it had got out of hand when he and Derek started fighting, the others where only here because of them.

"Fight your own battles." The words were menacing yet his mate just glared at him unphased by it, he tried to stay focused on the anger but damn, his mate was sexy when riled up.

Stiles slammed his hands against Derek, again sending him across the clearing "Sex, that's all it ever is with you" He bent down and picked up a big stick tossing it at his mate who raised his forearm blockiing it "Lets fuck, here, there, everywhere." He was fed up or it.

"Sorry for wanting you, in future I will endeavour to find ways you turn me off." He flicked his eyes to Jackson and Scott "Leave." If they wanted their asses kicking he could do that another time, right now though his mate was about to get an ass kicking…..then maybe loving of the rough kind.

"Oh my god, just stop thinking with your dick." He smelt Derek's arousal and while his body did half-heartedly respond he was still way to pissed to let anything happen "You're like a dog with a bone" Stiles turned pulling his keys from his pocket "If you want a fuck find another willing body, there's loads around."

Derek went to close the distance between him and his mate not expecting Scott to come at him, he grabbed forearms staying out the reach of nails and swung using Scott's momentum against him and flung him across the clearing. Red eyes flicked to Jackson who stood tensed but otherwise stayed in place "Leave." Derek rumbled the word, his voice inhuman feeling anger getting the better as his face started to shift and when Scott stood up he took a step forward daring him to do it.

Stiles rubbed his face "Leave him alone, he did nothing to you." Looking at his best friend he just shook his head, it wasn't worth an ass kicking and while Stiles appreciated the fact his friend was looking out for him, he really had no business getting involved.

"He keeps sticking himself between me and my mate." He took another step at McCall "And he has no right to." His skin prickled before pulling tight, Derek was ready for a fight and had no qualms taking it out on Scott. He was like a lap dog all over Stiles, a growled escaped his throat at the thought but his eyes refocused when Stiles stepped between them but he just moved his eyes back to Scott and gripped his mates' hips pulling him closer.

A sigh escaped his lips "Scott go home." He turned pulling away from Derek but stayed close enough to keep things from getting out of hand "I'll phone you but don't phone me." He did not want his dad to find out about this because Derek would get a visit from his dad. The thought had his lips curving up, turning he looked back at Derek having made his mind up "Look I'm tired and want to go home, so we can talk about this in the morning."

"Fine." Derek glared at Scott before following his mate who glared over his shoulder "What now." Was nothing he did these days good enough, he found his mate too attractive, he was always glaring at people, needed to wear underwear yet Stiles still found another problem. He came to a stop when a hand slapped to his chest, looking down at it he saw nail tipped fingers span wide until the points pressed into his skin only slightly enough to leave cresant marks.

"I'm going home by myself; you're staying at your place." He nodded at the look of disbelief on Derek's face but it was true, he let him back in his bedroom it would lead to sex which was the reason the fight started. If that happened then Derek would never take his next argument seriously and Stiles couldn't let that happen, he really could not go on like this things had to change.

"Are you joking?" Yet his mate shook his head making Derek growl "It's raining and my house is a burnt out shell." How the fuck was he supposed to stay there, these people where crazy if they thought before he got with Stiles that he did stay there in bad weather conditions. He slept in his car and sometimes it was just down right uncomfortable which would probably explain why he was always so cranky, but that was beside the point and he would never tell them that.

"I want to go home alone, in _my_ bedroom." He stressed the point it was his, Derek had come into his life and dominated it, over taking his space and constantly with the sex…..just once he wanted more from Derek then sex. He felt like a means to an end, a place to stay, a body to fuck but not once had he had anything else from Derek and it annoyed Stiles to no end, he wanted a relationship of value not to feel used.

He could only blink rapidly at his mate, seriously not understanding what his problem was "Just tell it to me straight, Stiles you never had an issue throwing things out there." Yeah he was bringing up the murder charge but right now he was pissed.

Stiles knew he would use that against him "Fine, I want my space but not you in it." Simple enough yet Red eyes flicked to blue so sharply before fading to green, it made him swallow feeling bad for the way he worded it "Look I just want space."

Derek glared at his mate "I got it, space." He moved around the other man feeling hurt and confused but fuck this, he wanted space he could have it and Derek could go back to sleeping in his car.

Scott stepped next to Stiles "You ok man." He touched his best friend's upper arm when Stiles continued to watch Derek walk away but what made him worry was the look of hurt across Stiles face "Stiles."

"What." He turned to look at his friend before nodding when he asked if he was ok "Yeah I am, look I'm going home I'll call you later or something." Stiles went to turn when Jackson's voice reached his ears; he cut the man a glare not wanting to deal with it "And your relationships are so great, I just really want your advice."

Jackson smirked "Whatever but at least when I do have issues I make it clear to people."

Scott glared "Be useful to us and go away." The ass was so mean and at the most horrible of times.

He shrugged "Fine but did you ever think he might not see your issues." Jackson pulled his keys from his pocket "Just saying, he's more in touch with his wolfy side and sometimes human issue don't apply to him, plus it helps if you tell him what's wrong."

Stiles just glared at the idiot watching him walk off "At times I really hate him." who was he to comment on his relationship when closet boy couldn't even admit he was gay, psshh idiot "I'm going home you want a lift." He saw his best friend nod while bumping shoulders with him and smiled cracking a joke, which while it wasn't funny made his lips lift.

"You just had your first fight; the make-up sex will be so great."

The ride was silent as he dropped Scott off then pulled up into the drive seeing his Dad's patrol car not there and sighed in relief not ready to talk to his dad about it, sliding from the car he locked it and moved into the house only to freeze in the doorway "Dad."

"Hello." He looked over his son's attire feeling a frown descend over his features "Where have you been, playing in muddy puddles." The Sheriff raised an eyebrow when Stiles looked confused at him and pointed to his attire.

Looking down he saw the mud caking his trainers and jeans up to his knees, which was discounting the mud stains up his thighs and wet soggy shirt, plus there was leaves and other crap stuck to his outfit "I…." Stiles just shrugged "…am going to bed."

The sheriff felt his frown disappear as his eyebrows met his hair line seeing his son moving passed him and reached out grabbing his forearm "Stiles, it's eight forty five, you never go to bed this early and last time I checked the world wasn't ending."

Stiles felt his lips curve up before shaking his head feeling his shoulders drop "I had a fight with Derek." The words came out his mouth as he felt confused, guilty and hurt over the way he fought with Derek, he just sighed looking at his dad who tugged him towards the kitchen. He sank into the dinning chair when his dad sat then pointed to one for him, Stiles sat straight in the chair trying not to get dirt everywhere but his dad's hand fell on his shoulder pushing him until he rested against the back.

"First fight, uh." His son nodded looking somewhat depressed or disheartened, and it made him smile as the memories of his fight first fight with Stiles mother came to him "Big one, left you feeling unsure and a little worried."

He looked at his dad nodding before dropping his forehead to the table "I was so mad at him." Stiles dropped his hands to the table by his head feeling the need to ask how he should fix it or even if he should "Will it sort itself out or have I made a really big mistake?" Rolling his head Stiles looked at his dad who shrugged one shoulder making him groan, that was not good.

"Tell me about it and I will give you my best advice on the situation." The Sheriff licked his bottom lip when his son's eyes went wide "Sex, isn't it." Damn he didn't know if he was ready for this, no parent wanted to know their child's sex life but if it was an issue or problem then he needed to know "Tell me."

Stiles lifted his head when his dad leant his forearms on the table face serious "It's not bad, not like a real problem" He felt his cheeks heat slightly "It's just too much." God how lame did that sound but there was certain things he had to hold back.

His father didn't know he was a werewolf or even Derek was a werewolf so he had to tread carefully "I know he likes me for me and it's not just about the sex with him but it's all we seem to do."

Breathe; The Sheriff nodded "A lot of couples are like that in the beginning it's exciting and new." Yet his son had been dating Derek for over half a year…in fact close to a year, a thought went through his head that if Stiles was a girl he would have about three grandchildren already….well ok exaggeration but it could have happen.

"I know that but" He looked at his dad again deciding to change his words "We don't do anything else, don't go out or hang out beside my bedroom or the living room before he goes home." Stiles was playing it safe yet that game plan died when his father spoke.

The sheriff snorted "As if, I know he stays in your bedroom every night, I didn't make Sheriff because the ladies think I'm good looking." He raised one eyebrow "Plus Mrs Monahan tells me when she sees people climbing in your window."

Stiles smiled as he rubbed his face "Sorry but it's only ever Scott or Derek."

"Sometimes that Jackson boy" The sheriff grinned but it was tight "Just glad you're in a committed relationship so the neighbours can't get ideas and gossip." A few had tried but thankfully where set straight "Also I'm glad Danny knows how to use my front door." At least one had manners.

Ah man why did he even try to hide things from his dad, Stiles just nodded "I get it, use the front door and stop with all hours of the night." He looked towards his father "I told him I wanted my space with him not in it." Stiles felt bad now, he shouldn't have been so angry.

"We all say things when where mad but Stiles does he know what you're angry about, have you talked to him saying you want to do more things beside the….do more couples things." Even as he couldn't finish the sentence and had to change his direction he still said that a lot smoother then he thought he would yet his son shook his head.

Ah problem discovered then "You need to talk in a relationship not expect them to know what you want, Stiles it takes two in a relationship, communication."

He sighed "I know but it's just….."

The Sheriff moved to squeeze Stiles forearm "I get it, this is you and him, your first relationship" Serious or otherwise but he didn't say that "and you find it hard to voice things because you don't want to upset him but Stiles if you don't talk to him this is what happens." The man made look like he's a hardened stone but the Sheriff was sure he still felt things.

Stiles nodded feeling like crap he had a go at his wolf when it wasn't entirely his fault but if he did then wasn't that giving in or making his argument to begin with in the first place pointless "But Dad then I'm giving in."

God the mind of a young person in love, really was stupid but amusing "Stiles it's not a game of one up, you need to remember it's the two of you, and for Derek that means probably a lot more then you think."

He frowned feeling panic rising "What." Did his dad know he was mated?

"He lost his family, he had no friends and people leave him be" The Sheriff tapped the table "He's used to being alone, to be in this is new for him because for the first time he had to think of someone else when he's spent so long by himself."

He never really thought about that before, he just thought Derek was fine with it because he was so sure in his actions yet the school incident came to his mind…..Derek was slightly unsure then "Damn." Stiles exhaled looking at his dad who leaned back in his chair.

"I should phone him shouldn't I?"

"Yep." The Sheriff watched his son push up from the table and decided to stick his nose in a little bit "You should take a shower first think about what you're going to say." He nodded seeing Stiles nod and leave his phone on the table before moving up the stairs. Sighing he leaned forward deciding to be brave and use this phone to text, if he could work it…..really who needed touch technology when pressing buttons or actually writing things worked just aswell.

After managing to open it he typed the word before sending it;

_Hello?_

The Sheriff frowned when the phone buzzed as a reply popped up:

_**What do you want? You said you wanted space with ME not in it so why you texting me. **_

Defiantly a little hurt and a touch cranky, he smiled typing the reply:

_Stop sitting in the meadow this thing needs to be talked about. _

He wondered if the man thought he was Stiles, probably he should have said who it was:

_**It was made it clear you wanted space; I'm not a fuck mutt who will come home as soon as you tell me too. Leave me in my meadow….ALONE.**_

Really mad and more than a touch cranky, he sighed deciding to just say the truth;

_LOOK, cranky boy it's his father and I know you had a fight where Stiles said stupid things, we have talked and he knows he did things the wrong way but so did you and he needs to talk to you about it. SO drive to my house NOW, and come talk to my son….plus where else are you going to sleep tonight? _

He laughed at the reply, kid had balls he would give him that:

_**IN MY MEADOW BY MYSELF. Why you even texting me old man. **_

Old man, why the little shit:

_I'll old man your ass when I book it for parking in a Meadow, stop being stupid and come here to talk with my son he's upset that he hurt you and I don't like seeing my son upset…..I'm guessing you don't either so see you soon. _

_PS…..USE MY FRONT DOOR and I'll order pizza :)_

Yeah take that, The sheriff thought as he stood up and moved towards the house phone feeling slightly proud he took Derek to hand when the man was being cheeky, picking up the phone he ordered three large pizzas before moving to meet Stiles. He held his son's phone out "Hey I ordered pizzas and your boyfriend's coming" Turning he looked at the front door "And he's going to use it, how exciting another step into the relationship."

Smiling he laughed knowing he should be a little worried his dad texted Derek but he couldn't be, he was a voice of reason and he did invite Derek over so he couldn't be too upset what they talked about "Thanks Dad." Stiles stepped off the bottom step to give him a hug.

He was surprised but returned the hug "Let's have more talks like this but without the sex." When the sound of an engine rumbled he pulled back "I will be in the living room, I will shout you when the pizzas are here….so you can _talk_ in your bedroom."

Stiles pulled back feeling his cheeks heat but nodded and swallowed when a knock came on the door but managed to smile in amusement when his dad opened it with a half shocked look.

"I said use my front door, I expected you just to come in not knock aswell." The Sheriff grinned and it widened when Derek's lips kicked up briefly, he stepped back holding the door further open "I supposed you can use the shower but then do I really need to say it."

Derek looked the man square in the eyes knowing there would be conversations about him climbing through windows, living in Stiles bedroom and everything else thinking the Sheriff was none the wiser, he underestimated the Sheriff before and that was his mistakes. He could be civilized when he needed to be "Thank you and sorry sir." Stepping into the house he looked passed the older man to see his mate stood there playing with his phone.

Wow he got a sir, the guy was definitely hurt by the fight "Go talk."

Stiles moved up the stairs towards his bedroom knowing Derek was following and took a deep breath trying to think of what he could say, he didn't want to apologies for bringing the point up but he could have done it better then go off in a huff. Dropping onto the bed when he entered his bedroom he looked at his mate who was glaring, really glaring at him "Stop glaring." Stiles felt unnerved by it.

Derek didn't say anything but continued to glare hard at his mate wondering what exactly had been said to the Sheriff, Stiles looked away playing with his phone again "What do you want." His tone was sharp but tough, he was mad and hurt.

He tried to remember what his dad said and sighed "Look I'm sorry, I shou—"

"You should be." Derek nodded crossing his arms.

Stiles cut his words off before standing up "You know what, take a shower and leave me alone." He could sleep on the couch tonight or the floor, if his father let him stay. Why did he even try to apologies when Derek was still acting like a dick, when he stepped towards the door Derek closed it standing in front, blocking him "Don't start again."

"Start, you started it and I had no idea what over" He leant against the door "You aren't going anywhere." Not until he knew what this was about, watching Stiles eyes flicker made his own react as well as his lips peel backwards to snarl the words "Spit it out."

"Fine." He glared at the man; while his might not be as honed as Derek's or as deadly it was still something "I don't want to have sex all the time." Stiles watched his mate look lost for a moment "I'm a little fed up; we do it all the time and never anything else."

"Sex, this is over sex, what are you four." Pushing off the door he ripped his jacket off throwing it towards the bin since it was trashed "You could have told me instead of throwing a tantrum." Derek yanked his t-shirt over his head trying to control his temper. He thought it was something really serious "You said you wanted space away from me and this is over sex, I swear to god Stiles I'll never touch you again." Fucking idiot scared him for nothing.

Stiles rubbed his face before dropping his hands to look at his mate "Ok I'm just going to say this once" He glared right back at his mate when eyes turned towards him with anger in them "I like the sex but I don't want it all the time, I want more from this relationship—"

"Mating."

"Relationship." Stiles flicked his eyes towards the door widening them slightly to make the point his father was home "We never do anything outside this bedroom, you don't take me out, we don't hang out."

Derek paused pulling sweats from the draw to blink at his mate "Hang out." What the fuck, he didn't constantly hump his mate; they did other things like watch TV together and sometimes showered together, even ate together.

Stiles felt his cheeks heating at Derek's tone before shrugging one shoulder "You know like dates, we don't go on dates or do other things. I know where mated and this is it for us, I love it." He really did "but I'm still like any other human and I would like to go on a date with my lover." He was such a girl, could this sound anymore stupid.

He slid the draw closed and felt his shoulders drop as tension bled out of him, relief it was only something small "Stiles why didn't you just tell me." He was way to in touch with his wolfy side and often forgot that human's like to do things like that. Derek looked at his mate who played with the hem of his t-shirt shrugging one shoulder "Ok I sometimes don't really think about crap like that but if you just tell me I'm sure I will try." he moved towards the bathroom but voiced the question he needed an answer too "Why did you say you needed space."

"I was mad and in the clearing you got aroused I smelt it, it annoyed me even more I felt like you just moved in took over my life, I thought for a moment I was being used." Stiles leant against the doorway as Derek paused in the bathroom to look at him.

"Do you." Derek never intended for his mate to feel like that.

"No I just felt like I did all the giving and you did all the taking and instead of telling you I kept it to myself expecting you to work it out." Stiles played with door frame tracing his finger down the ridges in it "I should have talked to you, so sorry I didn't but I'm not sorry about the point I'm making." He would be damned if he apologies for that.

Derek felt his lisp lifting "Fine, so dates and other shit I got it." He saw Stiles lick his bottom lip while shaking his head slightly but he was amused "But next time we have a fight I don't want Scott in it." He would be taking Scott to task over it "This is mine and yours, nobody else's."

Stiles nodded "I know, he shouldn't have gotten involved and you can punish him for it but just remember he was just looking out for me." He run his finger down the door frame "You should shower the pizzas will be here soon." He pushed off the door frame and moved towards the stairs but fingers wrapped around his wrists stopping him.

Derek tugged him a little closer "Sorry." He went Alpha and that never mattered between them, Stiles was his mate.

He nodded as a smile came over his face but it's was slightly tight, a warning smile in you could call it that but Stiles knew Derek got the point but still he wanted him to really get it "You go Alpha on me again and I will kick your ass." In this relationship, mating, it was them, not Alpha or Betas just them…so he should only ever see blue eyes not red.

At first he doubted Stiles could fight, but after tonight maybe he could handle himself in a fight and it was kind of a turn on to see his mate angry "Sorry." Derek kissed his cheek taking the piss, and raised an eyebrow when lips brushed his "Thought I was never to touch you again."

"You said that not me." Stiles nipped Derek's bottom lip before wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders wanting contact, he pressed their bodies flush "I like the sex but I want other things like dates and crap." He pressed his lips to the man's jaw before nuzzling Derek's neck, loving the feeling of stubble agaisnt his skin. Tossing his sweats to the counter he slid his hands up his mates back, up under the t-shirt smiling at the dates and crap line "I will try but I do other things that you don't see." Derek knew Stiles was still new and missed the signs of wolf's play but it was still there.

"Furry thing." Stiles pulled back looking into green eyes, he never really looked for the signs before but that wasn't an excuse "Meet me halfway and I'll meet you halfway." He soothed his hands down a sculpted chest.

Derek nodded "I'll try." He bumped his nose against Stiles cheek "How much did you tell your dad."

Stiles turned his face brushing their lips "Everything expect furriness." He smiled when Derek sighed, oh yeah his dad was going to have that talk with them and nothing could stop it from happening now "Shower, foods here." He pulled back closing the bathroom door as he joined his father down stairs "Hey."

"Hey listen I have to go into work." He lifted a pizza box up "So I'm taking this, see you when I get in and Stiles" He paused looking at his son "Everything ok." The Sheriff waited for the answer, for there he would decide what would happen next. When Stiles smiled, a soft smile he just nodded "Ok, going to get changed then I'm going." He patted his son's shoulder before moving up the stairs, when he reached the landing he nodded on the bathroom door "You done."

Opening the door Derek lowered the towel from his head and raised an eyebrow "We talking about this now."

The Sheriff crooked in finger making the man come out the bathroom "My son may be an adult" the sex thing was going to be discussed when he had time, this was a warning "I have no problems with him living his life but as long as you stay here and are with him, then you respect my rules and abide by them."

Derek nodded, knowing this was the really short version but still the topic they needed to discuss "I never used him for anything." He would make that point clear.

"I know that." The Sheriff looked at the other man "But tone it down, that's the only thing I will say, understand me."

Derek nodded "Yes sir." He would tone it down…..by that he meant do it away from the house in other places.

The Sheriff narrowed his eyes making the Hale boy tip his chin up before his shifting eyes down, yeah he won that one "Leave the bedroom door open, it never gets closed." He took the eye contact as a confirmation answer "Good, then I will see you in the morning when we will talk about this properly."

"Thank you, sir." He watched the Sheriff move towards his room and took a deep breath, well that went better than he could have hoped for but that was the short version. Derek moved down the stairs following the scent of the pizza to the living room finding Stiles sat on the couch with pizza in his mouth "Thanks for letting me go that one alone." He dropped beside his mate hearing his snort.

Stiles chewed his pizza watching the TV, no way was he getting involved it was bad enough that by morning he would have his ass handed to him by his dad, along with Derek, he didn't want it to happen twice….so of course he left Derek to go it alone. He laughed when Derek bumped his thigh growling at him and held his pizza slice out toward his mate smiling with his mouth full, when his dad spoke from behind him he turned to look at him.

"Ok remember our talk." He looked from his son to the other man narrowing his eyes "And in the morning all three of us will talk." The Sheriff nodded before holding one hand up "Right I'm off bye."

Stiles called out "Bye." He heard the door shut before the locks went and turned to look at his mate who ate pizza "Wana watch a movie."

"Yeah." Derek sprawled on the couch when Stiles got off it to shut the curtains and grabbed another slice of pizza taking a bite of it, he glance at his mate when one knee pushed causing his foot to fall off the couch "What are you doing, there's the no touching rule."

He rolled his eyes "Ok fine no touching." Stiles sat up holding his hands up and moved away from the couch to sit in front of the electronic fire, turning the heat down a little bit and watched the TV but smirked when he saw movement out the corner of his eyes "What are you doing."

Derek sat next to his mate in front of the fire and raised his legs left resting his forearm on it pulling at the sweats "I'm used to being alone and I often forget that sometimes that words or gestures are needed." He turned his face to look at Stiles "I didn't mean to make you feel used." That wasn't what mating was about. Stiles shifted towards his mate sliding a leg over his lap until he sat in Derek's lap "You didn't I was just mad, besides while your car is fun, we can't really stay in it and your house needs work so I understand why we stay here all the time." He traced the contours of muscles under the skin, feeling some bunch and moved his lips against Derek's for a kiss.

He lowered his leg tipping his chin up slightly responding to Stiles kiss "Think I'm about to break my no touching rule." Lips curved against his as hands slid up his neck and into his hair, moving his hands he slid them up Stiles back pulling the t-shirt up "Off."

Lifting his arms he allowed the t-shirt to be pulled before dropping his hands back to Derek's shoulders and lowered his lips over his mates looking into green eyes, moving his hips slowly Stiles traced his tongue over his mates bottom lip feeling lips part yet still traced them with his tongue. Derek moved his tongue to brush against Stiles before sucking on his bottom lip when his mates tongue retreated, he slid his hands up the back of toned thighs before pulling him more firmly against him.

Both men groaned as hips slowly rocked.

Stiles played with black hair, tugging on it lightly and fastened their mouths together, it wasn't a heated kiss but soft and slow full of passion because he wanted his wolf to know he loved him, despite the words spoken when he was angry. Derek spanned his hands wide on Stiles back sliding them down letting his nails rake the skin lightly, loving the way Stiles breathing hitched when he broke the kiss and simply stared into brown eyes warmed by rich amber. He slid one hand from dark hair and down over his neck, sliding the hand down further Stiles raked the tip of his index finger against a hard nub enjoying the way Derek's lips parted as he drew in air.

Hands tugged on his shoulders before pushing him back when his back was no longer to the fire, Derek let Stiles take the lead for now and watched his mates face come above him feeling lips brush his before they moved to his jaw. He soothed his hands up the flexing muscles before dragging them down ever so slowly letting nails prick the skin, moving his lips over Derek's throat he sucked rubbing his tongue against the man's apple Adam.

He groaned surprised by the sensations that little move caused and moved his hand between them intending to touch his mate yet fingers wrapped around his wrist pushing his arm to the side, the fingers held it in place as that mouth moved lower. Stiles flicked his tongue in the clavicle before nipping at the flesh below it making his way to Derek's nipple and when he reached it, his lips curved up at the half groan half growl that came from his mates' chest. Derek dropped his head to the floor when hot air caressed his nipple to be replaced by cold and when a tongue swirled around it he jerked slightly, this was new Stiles had never done this before.

Stiles bit down lightly on the nipple before sucking on it and released Derek's wrist to trace a circle around the neglected nub before flicking it with his nail, hips rolled against his and he rocked his hips back once before moving his legs over Derek's thigh. He swallowed hard as those lips moved across his chest to suck on his other nipple "Stiles." The groan was deep and needy but he didn't care, raising his hand from the floor he rested it on top of Stiles head letting nails sink in. He felt a shiver steal over him as he moved his lips lower licking at the skin, tracing the ridges of muscles and hooked his fingers in Derek's sweats tugging them down, when hips lifted he pulled back pulling them off.

Derek watched brown eyes flecked with rich golden amber lift to his and hold his eye contact as lips parted for a tongue to run over a plump bottom lip, Stiles head came closer to his cock and he sucked in a breath when heated air glided over the top. He moved one hand to grip the base of his mate's cock and squeezed with his thumb and two fingers sliding them up slowly before swirling his tongue around the head, Stiles saw flashes of blue dominate green and softly growled in delight. He watched as that tongue flicked in the silt before lips wrapped around the head starting to suck, Derek swallowed hard again dropping his head to the floor "Stiles."

He hummed sliding his mouth lower and nudged the back of Derek's thigh with his shoulder till it raised, resting more fully against the floor he cupped his mates' balls with his free hand giving them a small squeeze before rolling them in his palm. A groan left his lips but it was half strangled as those lips moved lowered and he slid further into the hot wetness of Stiles mouth, he sucked in a breath moving his hand back to his mates head when muscles tightened around the tip of his cock. Stiles pulled his head back up slowly alternating between sucking hard and then softly rubbing his tongue against the underside, moving his hand from the base of Derek's cock and lifted the balls a little higher to slide his fingers a little lower.

His hips jerked up "Ugh." Derek had no idea what Stiles was doing but damn that felt good, he sank his nails into short hair "Fuck." The groan came out as his hips lifted again and those fingers pressed again this time causing a growl to pass his lips. He answered the growl with his own as he slid his lips lower kneading the balls with his hand and pushed his fingers just under them again lifting his head when Derek's hips jerked up, Stiles flicked his eyes up seeing blue staring back. Derek braced his weight on his elbows wanting to watch his mates mouth working his cock, he panted feeling his teeth starting to grow and swallowed hard lifting his hips up watching lips taking more in.

Arousal grew stronger in the air and Stiles felt his hips moving against the floor as he raised his head before sinking back down slowly while pushing his fingers in again, his eyes tracked the way wash board abs contracted as his mates' body tensed. He groaned "Close." The word was a lie he was more than close, he was right on the edge and when those fingers pressed again as muscles tightened around the head of his cock Derek couldn't stop his hips lifting as he came. Stiles pulled his head up slightly but continued to suck and roll Derek's balls through his climax before lifting his mouth lapping at the head; he slid one hand up a hard tensed chest.

Derek watched Stiles dropping kisses up his skin as he slid his hands higher, slowly crawling up between his legs and when lips brushed his he sucked on a plumb bottom lip tasting himself, it made him growl as nails pricked his chest on the glide down. Stiles pushed the sweats from his legs and when they were free he came back over his mates, the contact of skin was a searing heat that made him whine as he settled his thighs over delved hips. Derek felt his teeth stabbing into his bottom lip as his eyes dropped to his mates' hard cock and rolled his hips up only to feel hands pushing down on his lower stomach, he lifted his eyes to Stiles when a face came over his.

He brushed their lips once, twice before sucking on Derek's top lip releasing it with a slightly sound as he rocked his hips bringing their cocks to glide together "Agh." Stiles felt his teeth lengthen and parted his lips further panting as he rocked his hips again. Tipping his chin up he rubbed the tip of his tongue against Stiles fang enjoying the throaty growl and rocked his hips up wanting to take charge but wouldn't, he and Stiles had never been like this before.

It was like a slow burn where the others where heated passion, moving his mouth lower Derek nipped on a strong jaw only to suck on it feeling fingers mapping his body.

Stiles lifted his hips moving one hand behind him gripping Derek's cock and moved his hips down slowly, he sucked in air moving one knee slightly closer and slid his hips further down "Derek." His mates name passed his lips as blue eyes met his. Pushing his hips up he pressed further into the tight heat watching eyes sliding closed as a tongue flicked out touching a bottom lips before teeth sank into it, Derek moved his hands to Stiles thighs squeezing them hard at the top knowing his mate liked it. He moved both hands to Derek's chest rolling his hips down taking more of his mates cock and bit harder on his lip for a second before releasing it to groan as Derek slid all the way in.

He moved his eyes down Stiles chest over his flat stomach to see his cock jerk "Fuck, Stiles." Derek lifted his hips and moved his fingertips to the head of Stiles cock slowly rubbing around the head before pressing his finger into the slit. Moving his hips in a small circle Stiles dropped his chin to his chest watching fingers sliding over his cock and when they squeezed tightly before twisting on the way up he moaned lifting his hips, lowering them he moved his hands higher. Derek stroked his mates cock watching pleasure playing over his face and lifted his hips up when Stiles came down, he groaned when a nail flicked his nipple before lifting his hips again.

Lowering his head he kissed his mate and rocked his hips sliding hands over broad shoulders, a growl vibrated through him and he answered it before hands gripped his hips then his back touched down on the carpeted rug. He felt legs wrapped around him and moved his mouth from Stiles to suck on his chin then down his throat pressing the tip of one fang to it when Stiles swallowed, he thrust forward when his mate arched beneath him and slid his hand up Stiles arm. He dropped it to the floor feeling fingers lace with his and squeezed tipping his head back for the sting of teeth to increase, Stiles felt heady and groaned when Derek moved against feeling that hard body rubbing deliciously against his.

They had never done this before, it was slow and heated, Stiles loved it and tightened his legs around Derek squeezing hard as he rolled his hips to meet a thrust.

Derek felt muscles tighten on him but continued to move against Stiles, he sucked on his throat before nipping at the skin sliding his mouth to the side of the neck wanting to sink his teeth in over is mark but not just yet. Stiles slid his right hand down Derek's back loving the way the muscles worked as he thrust "Derek. " he groaned the word rolling his hips and lifted his head dragging his nails up skin to thread into black hair tugging on it. He lifted his mouth to Stiles taking the groan as he took another kiss; he pressed their linked hands harder against the floor as he pulled his hips back before thrusting in sliding his free hand up Stiles back.

He broke the kiss to take in air staring into green eyes tinged with blue and squeezed his fingers laced with Derek's telling him he was close but then Derek just growled in answer already knowing, rolled his hips down Stiles felt sensations that had been building starting to reach their peak. He licked a path down his mates' neck to prick the skin with the tips of his sharp fangs over his mark and when muscles tightened on him he sank his teeth in. Stiles groaned loudly feeling his climax sweeping though him and tightened his legs around his mate as he came, he lifted his head to bite down on Derek's shoulder feeling heat inside him as Derek came.

Soothing his tongue over the hurt he lapped at it, tasting a small amount of blood before lifting his head seeing a strong red mark with the indentation of teeth along with his mating mark, Derek growled softly before nuzzling Stiles neck. He soothed his hand over Derek's back sucking on his bite mark before lowering his head to the floor feeling stated and warm managing a small noise when Derek pulled out "Hmm," Stiles raised their laced fingers giving Derek's thumb pad a nip before unlacing their fingers. Resting his weight on his elbows he looked down at his mate whose face was flushed and eyes half lidded "I think we handled our first fight pretty well." Derek grinned at Stiles reply.

Stiles brushed their lips "I'm love you." He did, he loved his wolf and even when they fought for all of a few hours, he knew he wouldn't change it.

Derek felt surprise at hearing those words only having heard them once before just after he turned his mate, smiling "I Love you." He whispered the words stealing a kiss; moving his lips he nuzzled Stiles "We should go to bed."

He tightened his arms around Derek "I don't want to move." Stiles threaded his fingers into black hair "Lets sleep here." He kissed his mate softly wanting to stay here like this. Derek just nodded staying pressed against his mate but snagged a blanket from the chair covering them with it, content to just lay there with his mate, just the two of them.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it.

If I missed any more mistakes please let me know and I will correct them. If you would like to leave a review to say this wasn't your cup of tea then feel free to do so, but don't be rude or harsh about it.

C.I.G.21xxx


End file.
